Traditionally, merchants and other store owners have point of sale (POS) terminals and POS systems that can accept check or payment card payments from consumers for goods and services. Such POS systems may include PIN pads at which a consumer may enter payment and/or personal information in order to complete payment processing requests for purchases. Communication between a POS terminal, a PIN Pad, and other components of the merchant's payment processing system may involve transmitting message according to different protocols and via different application programming interfaces (APIs). When a new component is added, the new protocols and APIs for the new component are typically added to the system. This may result in delays in adopting new components or difficulty in adapting to a merchant's existing equipment.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of these above-referenced challenges.